Mission DVD
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim has to get Ron's present, but she has a little trouble.


**Mission DVD**

Kim pulled her car up to her destination. She checked her disguise. It should work. She should be able in infiltrate the target, obtain the targeting item and escape before anyone was the wiser. The large sunglasses hid most of her face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled it through the hole in the back of the ball cap. She then tied up her hair even shorter and pulled it under her shirt. It was slightly cool and the oversize sweatshirt she was wearing would hide her figure and her hair. This was an undercover mission of the highest importance.

Her hand pulled on the door handle and she exited the car. A cool breeze blew over the top of the car and pulled at her hat. A number of other drivers were either entering or exiting their vehicles. Kim activated the security system of her car and closed the door. She pulled up the collar of her shirt and pulled her head down further to hide her features even more. Her shoes padded quietly across the asphalt as she unobtrusively joined a group of people entering the building containing the targeted item. She entered the doors as they opened to admit the others. Her experienced eyes noted the myriad of security devices and cameras. She noted the presence of those who worked in the building who were apparently working security.

"Welcome to Smarty Mart."

The greeter of the Middleton Smarty Mart greeted the shoppers and they entered the main door. Kim cringed and attempted to hide her face even more. She waited until a shopper had stopped to ask the greeter a question and she walked quickly past while he was distracted.

She groaned slightly. If Bonnie ever heard about her being in this store, she would never hear the end of it. However, she had been so busy with school, committee meetings and exams that she had not had time to get Ron's gift. Now, here she was at Smarty Mart looking for that one gift that would make her boyfriend so happy. Kim quickly turned the corner and bumped into someone. She turned say "Excuse me" when she realized who she had just bumped into,

RON! This was not the time to run into her boyfriend.

"Sorry" she croaked in a low voice.

"No prob there young fella, hey you might need to go see a doc, you don't sound too good." Ron said cheerily. He turned around to continue his purchase for Kim.

"I'll take the silver necklace right there, and add the locket with the emerald on it."

The salesperson smiled as she pulled the purchase out of the display case.

"Well, Ron, I take it that this is for a certain person?" She asked.

Ron blushed. "Yes, ma'am. I wanted to get Kim something really special."

Ron thoughts were of Kim as the salesperson put his purchase in a box and bagged it up. He also thought of the young boy that had bumped into him as he paid for his purchase.

'There was something familiar about that dude. Oh well, I need to finish my shopping.'

Ron picked up his purchase and headed out the front door.

Kim walked quickly down a couple of aisles making several turns. She glanced back to make sure Ron had not recognized her. She slowly moved back to the area where she had seen Ron. She sighed in relief as she saw him leave the store. At least she could shop easier now.

Kim made her way through the throng of people heading for the movie section. She was on the hunt for one item and one item only. The Snowman Hank Commemorative DVD was on sale. It was a collection of the shows, with additional footage of the sayings of Snowman Hank. Ron had literally come off the couch when he found out that it was going to be on sale this Christmas. She just had to get it for him.

Kim turned down the aisle heading for the DVD section. She could see the display box in the middle of the aisle. Her heart skipped a beat. All of the bins appeared empty. She started to walk faster to look at the display closer. There was one in the lowest bin. ONE LEFT!

Kim reached out and grabbed it just as a black gloved hand came from the other side and grabbed it also.

"Excuse me; I think I had this first!" She growled.

"Listen little girl, back off before I have to hurt you!" The other person said.

Kim's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. She looked over the top of her sunglasses up to see another pair of green eyes staring back at her over another pair of sunglasses.

"POSSIBLE?"

"SHEGO?"

"What are you doing here? Hands off the DVD." They both said at the same time.

The two women gripped the DVD tighter and started to tug on it.

"I saw it first, I getting for Ron." Kim snarled. "Besides, I planned to pay for it. Something I doubt you planned to do. I see you are dressed the part to clean up whatever you want." Kim pointed to the clothes Shego was wearing.

Shego was dressed in baggy sweat clothes with a toboggan over her long raven hair. Her hair was stuffed down the collar of her sweatshirt.

Shego hissed. "Look in mirror there lately Kimmie, looks like you worked hard on your outfit too."

The two continued to pull on the DVD. The security guard in the office had been watching both of them when the walked into the store. The way they walked, acted and were dressed literally screamed shoplifter. Now the two suspects appeared to be getting ready to get into a fight over a DVD. He picked up his radio.

"We had a possible code seven on aisle 10 at the DVD's. Daniels and Gretsky, take care of this."

Kim pulled on the DVD one more time and gave a twist. The DVD popped out her Shego's grip. Kim spun and ran for the front.

"NO WAY LITTLE PRINCESS" screamed Shego. She dove across the aisle and tackled Kim. Kim's hat and sunglasses flew off as she hit the floor. Shego hair came out of her shirt and her sunglasses bounced off on the floor. Kim rolled on the floor and delivered a kick to Shego.

Shego rolled with the blow and flipped to her feet.

"OK Princess, Drakken wants that for Christmas and I mean to have it. IF I HAVE TO ROAST YOUR BUTT to get it I will." Shego ripped the sweat clothes off to reveal her trademark green and black jumpsuit. Her hands ignited with green plasma as she fired a blast at Kim.

Kim leapt out of the way as the plasma blast gouged a hole in the floor. She shed the baggy clothing she was wearing to reveal her standard mission clothes. The other shoppers were running for cover.

Shego dove to tackle Kim and grabbed the DVD from her hands.

"Later Kimmie." Shego snickered as she ran up the aisle.

"OH not so easy." Kim yelled as she leaped in pursuit. Kim stood and pulled out the grapple gun. She fired it into the rafters where it wrapped around a beam. It pulled her up over the display case as she swung to intercept Shego. She hit Shego from above just before the line of front checkouts. The two of them landed in a crash that took out an M and M display. M and Ms plain and peanut went flying all over the area. Shego tried to stand only to slip and fall. Kim grabbed the DVD from the floor and activated the grapple gun again to pull her up over the small disaster area of candy.

"One of these days I am going to have to find a way to get the thing away from her." Shego grumbled. She stood and gauged Kim's swing and fired a plasma blot. It severed the line to the grapple and with a scream Kim fell between two aisles. She then leaped in pursuit.

Kim did a flip and landed on the aisle where the flour was. She tucked the DVD in her hand and ran of the end of the aisle away from Shego. Shego dropped from the top of the aisle, landing in front of Kim. Shego delivered a kick to Kim. Kim flew into a stack of flour bags and disappeared with a poof in a white cloud. Shego waved the flour out of the air and grabbed the DVD that had fallen from Kim's hand. Kim growled as she stood up rubbing the flour out of her eyes. Shego turned as she was running and started to laugh.

"I've heard of pandaroos but this is the first time I've seen a PandaKimmie."

Kim turned to a mirrored display to see herself completely white from head to toe expect for her eyes that were dark where she had rubbed the flour away.

"Arrggghhh" Kim screamed and chased after Shego.

Shego was laughing so hard she failed to watch where she was going and hit shopping cart. She bounced off the shopping cart and did a head dive straight into the egg cooler. The DVD flew out of her hands to land in Kim's diving outstretched hand.

Kim stood smiling over Shego who was now covered head to toe in raw eggs.

"Hmmm, I hear raw eggs are good for your complexion Shego." Kim laughed as she grabbed the DVD from the floor. She turned and ran for the nearest register.

Shego crawled out of the display case and ran after Kim. Shego leaped over one case and landed in front of the Kim. The two of them started trading blows.

"You don't give up do you?" Shego yelled as she threw a blow at Kim's head.

"Where have I heard that before?" Kim countered as she blocked the punch and countered with a kick to Shego's side. The blow knocked Shego to the side as Kim made a break for the end of the aisle. Shego jumped and tackled Kim again. They both ended up in the milk cooler. Several gallons of milk exploded into the air. The DVD flew into the air and landed on the floor skidding under a couple of abandoned carts into the frozen foods section. Both Kim and Shego charged after it.

They had just about gotten to it when a little girl walked up and picked it up.

"Mommy, the Snowman Hank DVD that Danny wanted!" She yelled.

Shego and Kim struggled to avoid the little girl and ended up crashing into one another. The egg, milk, flour mixture combined to make slippery footsteps for the two and they slid across the aisle in ended up in the ice cream freezer.

The store became quiet as the police rushed to where Kim and Shego lay in the shambles of several flavors of ice cream.

"FREEZE" two of them yelled as they drew their weapons.

Kim and Shego were shivering as they raised their hands.

"I….th..th…think frr..rr..ze is an operative word officer." Kim stammered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was wrapping Kim's gift in his room when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number on the screen and noticed that it was the number for Smarty Mart manager's office.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ron my boy, this is Jason at Smarty Mart. How are you today, son? I saw you on the security camera at the jewelry counter. Getting something for that special young lady?" The voice on the phone said.

"I sure was Mr. Davis. What can I do for you?" Ron answered.

"Well, it is because of that young lady of yours that I am calling. I think you need to come down here to Smarty Mart as soon as you can. There has been an altercation between Miss Possible and another person here in the store." Jason told Ron.

"I'll be right there." Ron yelled as he jumped up and headed for the door.

"Kim at Smarty Mart? Something really big must be up for her to go in there." He mumbled to himself as he got in his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ran into the front door. He had noticed the jumble of police cars outside. Several of the employees pointed at him as he ran for the office area. Police milled around the front of the store. Employees were helping several apparently shaken shoppers from the store. Ron recognized Mr. Davis as he approached the office area.

"Mr. Davis, what is going on?" He asked.

"Excuse me but I was called to this store." A voice called out.

Ron whirled to face Dr. Drakken.

"DRAKKEN, what have you done to KIM!" Ron said as he slipped into fighting position.

Drakken cringed back. "What is the buffoon doing here?"

Jason Davis stepped between the two men.

"Look you two we already had one major fight in the store today I don't need another. This fight took out several sections of the store." He yelled.

'Sounds like Kim' Ron thought.

'Sounds like Shego' Drakken thought.

Both men realized the situation at the same time.

"Kim?" Ron asked.

"Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, now if you gentlemen will follow me to my office first. We need to settle some things." He gestured to a far door.

"Now, Miss Possible and Miss Shego had a rather large fight in the store today apparently over a Snowman Hank DVD. Because it is Christmas we are willing to let things go if the damages are paid for." Mr. Davis said.

"How much are the damages?" Ron and Drakken asked together.

"Let's see. The damages are as follows. One M and M display with about 40 lbs of M and M's of varieties, 30 dozen eggs, 40 lbs of flour, 35 gallons of milk, and about 50 gallon of premium ice cream. It all totals about $800 dollars."

"$800!" Ron and Drakken said at the same time.

They glanced at each other and sort of smiled.

"They are worth it aren't they."

Both of them stood. Drakken pulled a wallet from inside his lab coat. Ron pulled out his wallet and handed over his BN credit card. Ron had been given the card by the management of Bueno Nacho and his parents. He had to get permission for large purchases but this one was under his limit.

Mr. Davis took care of both charges and returned the cards.

"Well, I guess we will release the two of them to your care." Mr. Davis said as he stood. "Miss Possible is in room 5 and Miss Shego is in room 7."

Ron approached the room with Kim in it. A police officer was waiting on the outside. There was another outside another room further down the hall. Mr. Davis nodded to the officers and they turned and entered the rooms. Ron followed the officer into the room.

Ron was shocked at the sight of Kim. She was sitting in a chair with her hands behind her back. Kim huddled shivering under a blanket. The officer went behind Kim and released her wrists from the handcuffs. Kim grumbled and rubbed her wrists as the officer left the room. Kim was coated head to toe with what apparently was a mixture of milk, flour and ice cream. She looked up as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it around her still trembling from the cold clothes. She saw Ron standing in the door.

Her eyes started to tear and her bottom lip trembled. Ron smiled as he crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

Kim stared at the floor unable to look him in the eye. The police had explained to her what charges could and would be filed if the store decided to. If the damages were paid for, she would be able to go home. $800 she thought. Where am I going to come up with my half of that? Then she realized the police had released her, her eyes snapped up to see the grinning face of her boyfriend.

Ron smiled as the seldom-timid face of his girlfriend rose to look at him. Her hair was a tangled mess of moist flour and melted ice cream. Her face and clothes were covered in the same mixture. He placed his hand under her chin and brought his lips to hers. The warmth of his lips felt so good.

Ron pulled back and licked his lips.

"Hmmmm…. Cherry cheesecake my favorite. Come one now my little Kimcicle. Let's get you home."

Kim giggled at the Kimcicle joke as she felt cold enough to be an icicle. Then the frown came back to her face.

"Ron, how much did you have to pay?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter KP, let's get you home, cleaned up and ready for the Possible family Christmas."

"Ron, I don't have your present!" Kim moaned.

"That's okay KP, I have you, and you are not in jail." Ron answered.

"Really Captain Romance, I mean the DVD you wanted so bad is gone." Kim murmured as she stood wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

Ron led Kim out of the door to the security room. There in the hall were Drakken and an equally half-frozen Shego.

Drakken turned to Ron.

"Well, Ron, if the two of you have time, please stop by, I made cupcakes and plenty of cocomoo. I also have plenty of mistletoe."

Kim's face turned several shades of red.

Shego snickered. "Kimmie and Ronnie sitting in a tree…. K-I-S-S…"

"Now, now Shego, let's be nice. Your brothers should be at the lair by the time we return." Drakken gleefully stated.

"What!" Shego nearly screamed.

"But of course, it is Christmas, and Christmas should be spent with families and friends. Remember Ron, please bring Kim over for a little cocomoo."

Drakken grabbed Shego by the arm and led her from the store. Ron swore he could almost smell the egg, flour and milk mixture all over Shego sizzling with her anger.

Ron turned to see Kim standing there wrapped in her blanket. He took her hand, "Come one KP let's get you home."

"But Ron your present!" Kim asked.

"Don't worry about KP, let's just get you home and cleaned up." Ron said.

Kim nodded and took his hand as they walked from store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron warmed himself by the fire in the Possible living room. Mrs. Possible had taken Kim upstairs when they arrived at her home to help her clean up. It took quite a bit of time to wash all the flour and ice cream off Kim and her hair. That was after Mr. Possible had a little talk with his daughter about the day's incident. He told her that he understood that she was trying to get a present for Ron. However, taking out several sections of a large department store fighting over a $20 DVD is not something a young woman should do even if she does save the world on the odd occasion. Mr. Possible was fair. Kim would have to pay Ron back. Ron had told Mr. Possible that Kim did not owe him anything until Mr. Possible said he could arrange the payments be sent to him in a certain black hole. Ron then suggested that he would count any tutoring Kim did for him as payment. Mr. Possible accepted the compromise.

The family was around the tree putting the final changes on. The family play was coming, along with egg nog, singing carols and then the presents.

"Ahem." Ron heard a small cough. He turned to see his girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing his favorite Christmas outfit; the red sweater with matching pants. Her feet were in small white shoes that fit her outfit perfectly. She slowly came up to him with her head down and her hands in front.

"Ron, I am so.." She started to say.

"Nope, nope, nope, KP. No pity party for you tonight. It's Christmas." Ron said giving her a hug.

"Kimmie, Ronald, you need to come on and eat." Called Mrs. Possible.

The two teens entered the dining room holding hands and stopped right in the door as everyone else took a seat.

"Kimberly Ann, are you warmed up yet?" asked Nana.

"Oh, I'm sure a kiss or two from Ron will help." snickered Mrs. P.

"MOM!" Kim said.

"If the kisses don't I'm sure Ron will be cooking with those hands of his." Mr. P deadpanned.

"DADDY!" Kim screeched. "Not you too."

Kim rolled her eyes up only to see the sprig of mistletoe right over her.

Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Kim just stared forward.

"Feeling warm"

"enough there sis" The twins added.

"Uh huh" Kim answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, Kim and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I won this work of fiction.

Merry Christmas everyone. I had hoped to get this one done in time for the contest over at but I just didn't have the time to finish until now. I hope that you enjoyed my little take on Kim and Shego going after the DVD. This Christmas break gave me time to take a little break and also come up with some ideas for some stories. Please review.

Rich and I are working on the culminating chapter of "The Lotus Bloom" and making plans for our next project "Team Possible – Datastream."


End file.
